


Through hell and back

by Dexilt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gore, M/M, Underagedboy, older!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt
Summary: Dipper thinks its just a normal summer, until Bill threaths to destroy Gravity falls. Dipper must act but are afraid to do so. He have to stop Bill. But something goes terribly wrong...





	1. One Dream, a life threat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanFic ever! I will put everything into this and I hope you like it. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper feels that something is wrong. But what could that be? Someone is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!!!

"Aren't you exited?!" Mabel jumped up and down as they walked out of the bus. 

They have traveled from California to Gravity falls. It had been a long trip. On the buss, Dipper had most of the time done alot of research about supernatural creature on the internet. He often read about sirens, vampires, zombies and sometimes even demons. On every site it said it was just a myth. But Dipper knew that some of this things, were actually real. Last summer, he had fought against lots of different creatures. But the most interesting of them all, was Bill. He was a dream demon. Everything about him screamed danger when They first encountered him. Gideon had summoned him. Mabel and Soos had been hiding behind some bushes and looked on what was going on. Bill knew everything about everyone. He was triangle formed, with a hat, legs and arms and a small tie in black. He had on single eye. His color was a very light glowing yellow. But sometimes he justs stared out through the window, wondering about Gravity falls. He didn't speak much. But Mabel would rable alot. Even if Dipper didn't listen.  
He sighed and looked at Mabel, he forced a smile.  
"Yeah Mabel, I cant wait" he said, happy.

They walked forward to meet Stan and Ford. "Kids!" Stan burst out and got down on a knee, holding his arms out.  
The twins dropped there bags and runed into there Grunkles arms. Ford smiled and hugged all of them.  
"I have missed you all so much" Stan said and looked on them.  
"We have missed you too!" Mabel said.

They all took a step back, letting go of eachother. It would be a great summer, Mabel thought. But Dipper felt that something was wrong. Someone was watching them. He couldn't explain this feeling. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone.  
"You alright, Dipper?" Ford asked and looked on Dipper concerned. The younger boy turned to him. "Yeah...Everything is fine..." Ford wasn't convinced.  
But he didn't want to ruin this moment.  
Stan was crying a little bit. And Mabel was drying his tears with the arm of her sweater. Grabbed his and Mabels bags.  
"Ready to see the shack again?" Stan said. Both the twins jumped up in the air.  
"YEAH!!" They yelled at the same time.

Ford And Stand started to laugh. Its funny how the twins are always so energetic. Always happy, and always looks together. They have shared lots of things together afterall. They have defeated lots of creatures together, grown up together.  
They were both teenagers now, last years they celebrated there thirteen birthday here in Gravity falls together. They wanted to do the same thing this year.  
They started walk, Mabel was talking like crazy about everything. Stan smiled at her. Dipper and Ford, talked about the new things Ford had found in Gravity falls, and everything new he had learned.

When Dipper saw the Mystery Shack, he couldn't hold back. His face fuilt up with happines. He had waited so long to come back here! It was so much fun to spend time with everyone here.  
"SOOS! WENDY!" Mabel screamed. Dipper looked at them as tey walked out of the Shack.  
Dipper looked at Wendy, her hair was blowing in the wind. It had such a nice red color and her eyes glittered. He shaked his head. No. focus. He couldn't start all this over again. She was older then him. And She didn't even like him. Back. So whats the point with rambling all the way she is perfect?  
"Hey Dudes!" Soos said and couldn't help but to smile when he saw the twins.  
This would be the best summer ever.  
Soos, Wendy, Ford, Stan, Mabel and Dipper walked together. Stan told them to go up to there room and put all there stuff in there.  
"Isn't this AWESOME!" His twin sister said while she was jumping in the bed.  
"It is, I have waited so long to get back here!" Dipper responded. Dipper giggled a little. Everything seems so great, Mabel thought. Dipper jumped down from his bed, only to get the feeling that someone was watching him again. Strange.  
"Kids! Dinmer is ready!" Stan yelled.

"We are coming!" Mabel yelled back and grabbed her twin brother hand.  
"Come one dipps! Im hungry!"  
She started to run  
"Yeah me too." Dipper was suspicious. Something wasn't right.  
They sat down at the table. Stan and Ford had tried too cook pancakes. But half of them was all mashed together. But it didn't matter. They were together again.  
"Check this out dudes!" Soos said and started to fill his mouth with pancakes.

"Eww!" Mabel giggled and looked at Soos.  
But the little boy was looking outside the window. Until he saw a flash of a human, looking back on him. But after just a second, he was gone.  
No one else had seen it. Everyone was so focused on Soos. They haven't even noticed Dipper. Dipper flinched back.

What was that? Was it his imagination? He had barely seen it. It had been a long time. Maybe he had started see things that really wasn't there...The only thing he had seen, was that the man had a blonde hair, that was formed in spikes that hung down in his face. His eye had been a little brownish gold. And his clothes were a small gold shirt with an eye on it. And his pants had been brown. He had looked to be around to be twenty three. Who even was he? What was he doing here? The Shack was closed today.

"Right Dipper?" Mabel said and everyone looked on him. Dipper looks up from his thinking.  
"What?" He says confused.  
"Dipper, you seem...Off. Are you ok?" Ford asks him. "Y-Yeah..." Dipper mumbles.

"Dipper, dont try to-"  
"Im fine!" Dipper cut off Soos. Everyone stares on him. He fills up with guilt.

"Im...Sorry. Im just...Kinda tired " Dipper muttered. 

"Its okay, dipps" Mabel says calm. "I'm tired too.Its been a long day. " She says.  
He smiles. Its funny. She is funny almost all the time, but when she needs too...She is understanding. 

"Well, we decided that its movie night tonight!" Wendy says and smiles.  
"Can we have popcorn ?!" Mabel jumps out of her chair.  
"Mabel why would we have popcorn?" Stan says and raises an eyebrow. Mabel turns to him and it takes a while before she understands that its a joke.  
"Yay!" She kumps around in a circle.

"Aw come on dude!" Soos gets up and they grabs each other's hands and starts to dance in a circle together. They laughs and makes funny faces. Stan, Ford and Wendy claps there hands while Dipper just smiles.

~

They gather around the TV together. They get a big bowl of popcorn and everyone gets quiet as the movie starts.  
The movie is about a couple that walks into the forest on night, and they get hunted by a pack of wolfs.  
But Dipper was tired. And half through the movie, he falls asleep.

"Hello...?" He asks out in the air. Everything is so light. It hurts in his eyes. He cant see anything in here. Its just a light, white room.  
"Hi there" a high-pitch voice says from behind him. He freezes on where he is standing.  
"Pine tree"  
Dipper turns around and backs a few steps.  
"What are you...doing...-"  
"Trying to have a conversation with you of course!" Bill says with a grin.  
"Bill...Why the heck are you in my dreams?" Dipper asks curious. That explains why he has this wierd feeling that someone always is watching him.

Bill has been watching him.  
"Pine tree! I gotta show you something!" Bill stands on the ground. That annoying little troangle starts to glow, and disappears. Dipper stares on him as he is no longer a triangle, but a human.  
Dipper gasps for breath.  
Blond hair, golden eyes, yellow shirt with an eye on it, brown pants.  
Bill had already visit him.  
"Why did you spy on me through that stupid annoying window?!" Is the first thing that leaves his lips.  
Bill raises an eyebrow. "I would like to hear something like 'you look beautiful!' Or 'How did you do that?'" Bill muttered, looking disappointed.  
"I hate you..." Dipper whispers.  
"What was that?" Bill smiles and looks on him. That annoys Dipper so much he just lets everything out.  
"I fucking hate you!!" He yells on him angry. Bill puts a foot back. "Wow, cant even say a polite 'hello' anymore?" Bill says and smirks. He walks towards 'his' little pine tree.  
"You know, I want my power over Gravity falls again...would you-"  
"Why would you ever think that I wanted to help you get your power over Gravity Falls again?" Dipper crosses his arms.

"Huh? Why?" He says sarcastically.

"Oh Pine Tree!" Bill grabs Dippers arm, to drag him closer. "If you dont help me...I will kill someone you love" he smiles.

"Think about it..."  
he disappears ito thin air, leaving Dipper all alone.

 

"Dipper? Dipps? Hello...?" Mabel pokes him. Dipper slowly open his eyes.  
"Huh...? Uhh...What happened?" He asks and looks on everyone behind him.  
"You fell asleep dude" Soos points out.

"What?!" He looks on the TV. The credits are rolling.  
"Oh my god im so sorry" Dipper looks down in the ground.  
"Its okay Dipp" Wendy punches his shoulder friendly. Dipper rubs his shoulder. "Y-yeah..." he gulps. 

Nothing about this is fine.


	2. Trust NO one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I know I said YESTERDAY that the last chapther would come next week...But I couldn't help but too write....

Mabel grabbed her twin brothers hand. Her hand was warm, giving him a feeling of safety. "Come one bro-bro...Lets go to bed. Okay?"  
She looks on him. "Yeah..."  
He could feel how Ford stared on him. It felt like a fire in his stomach. Bill had gotten into his mind. Into his dreams.

And why did he want Dipper to help him? Hadn't he disappeared forever? Didn't they destroy him last summer?  
Ford and Stan was right. They didn't think it was good to leave Gravity falls and everyone they loved. Thats why they cancelled there trip. 

Bill has something in mind. A special plan.  
Dipper sigh quiet to himself. The twins walks upstairs to there room.  
Mabel tucks him in bed, striking over his birthmark. Mabel always used to say that it was some sort of magic when they were younger, but they stopped believing in magic. Until they camed to Gravity Falls.

"Im sorry Mabel. I didn't mean to ruin our first day here..." he mumbles quiet.  
She smiles. "You never did Dipper!" She lies next to him, having her arm around him to give him a small hug.

Dipper didn't want to tell about the meeting with Bill in his dreams . What if had just been a normal nightmare?  
And he didn't want to worry her.

She stands up and walks over to her bed.  
"Goodnight Dip-Dop" she says quiet. She turns the light of thats standing on a drawer next to her bed.  
"Goodnight Mabel" he whispers.

Its so dark. And so cold, so lonely.  
He falls to the ground. Its so smooth. Like it was just glass. But its black.  
He can feel something touching him. He tries to shake it off. But its still there.  
A burning pain starts on his chin.  
He screams right out in the air. He puts his hand up there, only to find a deep cut. 

The blood floods down. He looks on his hand. Its all colored of red, thick and warm blood. He breaths faster and faster. He screams again, feeling someone cutting his leg, on his chest, and on his arms. He looks up, begging for the pain to stop. The blood floods down from him, leaving him like a mash of blood, muscle and bone. 

He cries quiet to himself. He lies there.Until he feels that the pain is gone. He looks up from his tears.  
All the blood is gone. He looks confused around him.  
"Shh" someone whisper in his ear. He shivers when the warm breath hits him.

"Your nightmares..." the voice keeps on.  
Dipper close his eyes, trying not to scream again.

"Are very dark..." Bill mumbles and walks away from him. Dipper finally open his eyes, seeing Bill standing there looking at him. He is in his humanform. And the young boy cant avoid but to look on those eyes. So glimmering...Such a nice color...  
'whata hell is wrong with me?!' Dipper thinks to himself. Why is he admiring Bills new form? Has he literally gone insane?!

"What do you want this time...?" Dipper sighs and stands up, still a little shaky.  
"I just wanna warn you" Bill floats in the air, looking down on his little Meatbag. Or at leats was. Once.

"Warn me about what?" Dipper cross his arms, raising an eyebrow towards the golden human infron of him. He dont trust Bill. And he never will. He has been such a pain in the ass and did almost kill everyone in Gravity Falls.

"You know...Redhead?" Bill asks and gets down from the air. He drags his hands over Dippers shoulder.

"What about her?" Dipper mumbles and gets away from Bill. Its creepy when he touches him. Even in his dreams.

"If you don't give me what I want...She will be dead" Bill grins towards the younger boy. Its the perfect plan. He knows that 'his' little Pine tree will fall for it immediately.

"No! Why would you kill her?! You dont even come near her!" The boy yells on the demon. Dipper feels an anger, building up inside of him. Why would he bring Wendy into this? She has nothing to do about this! 

"Oh! My naive little Pine Tree! I wont hesitate to kill her right in front of your little eyes..." Bill looks up in the air.

"Why would you do that?" Dipper says, freaked out. The image of a dead Wendy fills his head. He swallows.

"For fun of course ! Do you know how fun it would be to tie you to the wall, hold Redhead stuck while I slowly cut through her chest. And when you both are screaming, I will rip her heart out. And let all her blood flood down on the floor-"

"Stop!" Dipper yells. The tears had been filling his eyes. "Please stop!"

"Oh but Pine Tree! I didn't even get to tell you the part when I rip every organ out of her body and throws it out infront of you! Oh I cant wait!!" Bill jumps a bit, exited about his own plan.

"I hate you so damn much" Dipper narrows his eyes, staring at the demon.  
"I wont let you touch her. I wont let you come near my friends or my family!" 

"Whatever you say..." 

~~~~~~~

 

Dipper quickly open his eyes, he stares up in the roof. His breathing is quick. Everything is wet around him. He has been sweating a lot tonight...  
And Bill. He had threatened Wendy.  
Dipper just wanted to forget all about this dream. Or was it even a dream?

He turns to look on Mabel. She is still sleeping peacefully with her mouth slightly opened. Her calm breaths makes Dipper come back into reality. 

He stands up, looking out through the window. Its still dark outside. And the the leafs from the trees has just turned the red, orange and yellow at rhe horizon.  
But right here, its just pine trees.  
Bills nickname on him Pine Tree.

He pushes some hair out from his face, and stars to walk downstairs. No one is awake yet. No one should be awake yet.  
He looks at the clock. It shows 3:56 AM.

The boy sighs and decides to take a cup of tea. He sits down at the table with his tea cup in his hands, thinking about the dream.

Bill words echoes in his head. The words about how he would kill Wendy on...  
They terrified him. What would he do? He didn't want anyone to get hurt.  
"I cant do this..." Dipper mumbles and puts his head in his hands.

"Cant do what, Dipper?"  
Dipper looks up, only to find Ford looking right at him.

"Oh...Sorry grunkle Ford. I didn't know that you were there. I...Just had a bad dream..." Ford raises an eyebrow.

"I think its more too it then that, young boy" Ford walks to the table and sits down next to Dipper. He puts his arm around Dipper.

"I...I..." he starts, but has a hard time to keep going. He just sighs. "Bill is here"  
He says short. He looks down on the table, preparing for whatever his Grunkle would say. 

"Bill...?" He says lonely. Ford is surprised.  
"Didn't we-"

"I thought so too" Dipper arrupts him.  
"But I guess we didn't...He is here. In a human form too...". Dipper could feel how his heart was beating faster. Ford would go crazy, he could feel it. He was kinda overprotective. Like Dipper was his son.

"Dipper, What did he say to you?" Ford asks curiously. Still a bit scared. If a demon was on the loose, and haunting Dipper...It would only point to big troubles.

"He said...He wanted me to help him take over Gravity Falls again, and if I didn't help him...He...h-he" the tears starts to stream down his chins. Ford pets his head.

"What Dipper? What would he do?"

"He said he would kill Wendy right infront of my eyes! He would take all her organs out and let her blood splash on me...!" He burries his head in his arms. Crying.

Ford tried to comfort him. "Its okay Dipper...Wendy is safe with us...I promise, nothing will happen to her. Okay?" 

Dipper looks up and nods.  
"Im so scared..." Dipper sniffs. 

"Whats going on...?" Mabel stands looking at them with her beautiful eyes.  
She felt worried about her brother. He had been actiong so strange since they got here. She wanted to know why.

"He is here Mabel...He is back..."  
Dipper mumbles. Its hard to just speak.  
Ford looks up on the little girl.

"Who Dipper? Who is back?" She cant stand here and just watch her brother cry. 

"Bill is back"

Mabel just stares on Ford,  
"Wait what?!" She stands straight.  
She is shoked and confused.  
"How the heck did he get back?!"  
Her eyes wonders around in the room, like Bill would just pop out any minute.

"He has haunted my dreams...And been spying on us...Today" Dipper kept going. Mabel stopped looking around her.  
"Is he here?" She asks. Her mind was cracking.

"I dont know" he said quietly.  
He looked out the window again. He saw a glimmer of Bill, leaning against a tree.  
And he held a girl close to him. Her hair was red, and almost as long as he.  
And Bill hold something to her neck. It shimmered from the moonlight.

"Whata...?" He narrowed his eyes.  
"WENDY!" He yelled and quickly left the table, running outisde. He didn't care about the cold. He could only see a hand over Wendys mouth, and a knife to her neck. And Bill , he was laughing.

"Glad you all could join me today..."  
Bill said out clear, while Mabel and Ford camed out behind Dipper.

"What are you doing?!" Mabel screamed.  
"Let her go! Who do you think you are?!" Mabel continued.

"Oh, Shooting Star. That was rude...Don't you think?" He pressed the knife closer to Wendys neck, making blood run down.

"Bill...Stop. Let Wendy go. She hasn't done anything to you..." Ford said, not moving at all.

"Oh! You are all so stupid! Hand over Pine Tree...And I will let her go..." Bill grinned.

Ford bites his lip. Dipper starts walking forward. Mabel grab his arm.  
"No! Bro...I can't let you go to him! Please..." She beggs. He turns to look on her. Her eyes are filled with tears.

"Dipper, think about this! You can't just hand yourself over to a demon!"

"But what about Wendy...?!"  
They both got quiet.

"I can only see one option here..." Dipper tries to get out of Mabels grab.  
"Mabel! Let go!"

"No! I wont let you go!" The tears floods down from her eyes. 

Bill stares on the twins annoyed. He smiles and looks on Wendy. Her eyes are filled with hate towards him. But also fear. "Dont worry...I wont hurt you " he whispers in her ear. 

Wendy starts to kick, trying to get away from the demon. But she fails.  
He turns back to the twins. He is adorable.

"Mabel!! Please" Dipper looks on the blood on Wendys neck, then back on Mabel. He close his eyes.  
"Im sorry..." he uses her grab against her. He knocks her too the ground.  
She lands with a cry.

He walks towards Bill.  
"Dipper dont!" Ford calls out. But Dipper doesn't care. Soos and Stan runs outside.

"Whats going on here...?" They ask and as fast they see Dipper, Wendy and Bill. They know that something is terrible wrong. 

Bill smiles to the boy infront of him.  
"I...Im yours. Bill" He mumbles. Inside of him, he is crying. He doesn't want to. But he has to save Wendy. He cant watch her die.

"You did the right choice Dipper" Bill smiles gets bigger. "So sorry that it never ever mattered" he snapps Wendys neck and her dead body falls to the ground.  
Dipper screams out.

Mabel hides her face in Stans shirt. She is crying like crazy. Ford and Soos just stares. Terrified on what he did to Wendy.

"Haven't you learned anything? Trust NO one! Oh, and especially dont trust a demon..." Bill grabs Dippers arm.

"But you are still mine" he snapps his fingers and he disappears together with Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapther out! Im so glad that so many have read this!! And all kudos...I can't thank you enough!!! Dont forget to coment! I wanna hear your thoughts about this fanFic! Goodbye!


	3. You are mine now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you are stuck with a demon and decides to make a deal? And when you are not careful enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short today! But I have a lot on my mind and I wrote this on my computer for once...Geez.   
> But I apologize! And OMG over 140 hits?? Are you kidding??? I thought I would get 5 hits!

Dipper lands on his hands and knees on a cold, stone floor. He turns to look up on the demon in front of him. Bill just stared down on the boy. He had to admit, he was kinda cute. But it was mostly his brown warm eyes. They had like a glimt in them. Those eyes enchanted him like nothing else could... Why the hell am I thinking about that stupid, little kids eyes?! Bill thinks to himself. 

"You killed her..." Dipper whispers to himself. "yeah, so? She meant nothing to you. She didn't do anything to you" Bill smirks. Dipper was strange. He only met her on the summer. And wait, was Wendy the girl he had a crush on? "Why...? Why would you kill her? She...I..." The tears streams down his face. "Oh please kid! She was ugly and not good for you..."  
Bill puts a finger over Dippers mouth gently to make him be quiet. "We dont need her anymore, Pine Tree. And you are not meeting her again either. Even if I never killed her. Do you know why? Because you are not leaving this place again!" Bill starts to laugh.

Dippers eyes fills up with hate. He couldn't control himself anymore. He was so sad, so angry. He gets up on his feet "Go to hell Cipher" He yells and tries to punch the demon. But Bill reacted quick and grabbed Dipper hand. "Seriously? Do you really think I would let you punch me?" Bills grab around the brunettes hand tightens, making him yelp i pain. "Im not as dumb as I look, Pine tree" 

He looks straight into his eyes, those chocolate colored eyes. Dipper breathed heavy through his mouth. Feeling his heart starting to beat faster when the golden man inched closer to him. "G-get away from me..." Dipper spat out. Bill grinned to him. "But you are mine now" Bills hand started to glow blue. "I promise you, to not hurt anyone of your friends, or Stan, Mabel. I even leave Ford alone! If you promise to not even try too flee"

Dippers eyes widened in fear. Everyone would be safe, if he stayed with the one he most feared. But if he tried to flee, he would risk everyone lives. but the choice was still cleared to him. "Its a deal" Dipper mumbles and they shake there hands. "Perfect!" Bill grins. they let go of each other. 

Dipper cant help but to feel a bit calmer. No one else is getting hurt. Oh, poor Wendy. She died for nothing. But she will always be in his heart. "But you know. Pine tree. I never said anything about not hurting you..." Dipper quick turn to look on the demon. His eyes can show all the fear that he had tried to hid  
away from Bill. "Get away Bill!" He screamed, absolutely terrified.

"This time, no" He grabbed Dipper in his arms, pulling him with him. Dipper tried to scratch, kick and even to fall, just to try to get free from his grab.  
"Stop my little Pine tree, It wont work."Bill complains a little on him.   
"NO!"

Bill smashes Dipper into the wall. The little boy makes a cry when the air leaves his lungs. Dipper close his eyes. Trying to ignore the pain. But all in vain.   
"aww look at you! You look like a kitty when you are in pain!" Bill cocks his head to the side, smiling. Dipper is trying to get his breath back, gasping for air over and over again. "Im...Not...Dont...Call...me....A....Kitty" Dipper gets out. 

"But Pine Tree! You look like one!" Dipper opens his eyes, looking at him with an angry glare. "Fine then.." Bill mutters, feeling a little defeated.   
Bill drags a knife from under his shirt. Dipper closes his mouth, and his eyes. Preparing for the pain.  
"It would be more fun if you looked..." He said, still holding Dipper pinned to the wall.

It was cold, they were in a basement. He could tell from it being so drafty down here.  
Bill played with the knife a little. "Hmmm...What if we..." he dragged Dippers shirt up a little, to find his shoulder. He gently laid the knife against his skin. Dipper flinched, it felt like a fire.

Bill enjoyed it. He dragged the knife down. The blood sipped out from the cut. Dipper was screaming. And that woken some crazy thoughts inside of Bill. Some thoughts he probably wouldn't think about. But he couldn't help but to imagine him and Dipper. And the younger boys screams didn't exactly help him stop thinking about it.

He removed the knife and looked on his work. It was an triangle, with an eye, legs, arms and a small hat with a bow tie. His symbol. Carved into the boys shoulder. And the blood was dripping. He had Pine Trees blood on his hands. a¨His blood was so thick, and warm. So fresh.   
Dipper opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the blood on the knife and even on Bills hands.

"What did you do..?" Dipper whispered.   
"I remember something...Didn't blood taste a little like metal? I have to try that" Bill said with a grin.  
"NO! Don´t you dare lick my-" he stopped when he felt Bills tongue licking the blood of his shoulder. It stings. Dipper yelped.  
"Hm. It actually tasted like some sort of metal..." Bill raised an eyebrow.

Dipper wanted to vomit. It was so disgusting. 

"Don´t be like that Pine Tree...Geez. Can´t even tolerate that?"  
Bill walked away. Letting Dipper fall to the ground. 

The brunette automatically put his hand over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill did go Yanderee... haha... well! Have a nice day...! Once again, sorry for such a short chapter!


	4. A demon with a different kind of humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry!!! I haven't uploaded because I had lots of tests, been incredibly tired this hole time. And I did wrote the chapter, bug it got deleted. Do I had to wrote it down again!

"Stop!" He yells.   
"Stop being such a jerk..."   
Bill just raises an eyebrow. 

"Pine Tree, have you seriously forgotten who I am? What I'll do?   
What I have done? What Im doing right now! Are you stupid?!"

"I am a jerk! And Im gonna cut you over and over, let you slowly die and just before you die, I will heal you and make it all over again..."  
He grins towards the boy.

The brunette curls to a ball, absolutely terrified of the demons words. He looks around in the room the get a better view of what down here. 

In a corner, he could see a grayish pillow that looks old and dusty. But at least its a blanket to it.   
Just beside him, a few meters away, he could see an aluminum platform thats in the air, stuck to the wall. It looks steady. And the aluminum is very thick.   
He can also so ropes and chains here and there. 

He let go of his shoulder. Everything wall is black with only small lamps on the walls. The floor is hard and cold. It is stained blood where Bill is standing, everywhere.

Bill walks closer. Every step echoed in the room. Dipper felt his heart beat get faster, he could hear it.   
He swallowed and started to breath heavily. "Back off..." Dipper mumbles.  
Bill crosses his arms.

He just stares on the boy. So angry. A even on himself. He thinks of letting the boy go to sleep. Hr bas been through a lot today. And he wants Dipper to fight against a little too...Otherwise it would be kinda boring to terrorize him if he was tired. 

"Whatever..." Bill mumbles. He leaves a glass of water and a small piece of bread beside the scared brunette thats just staring at him confused. "Goodnight...Pine Tree" he muttered and walked upstairs. Dipper couldn't see them first, but now he sees the stairs leading up to a door.

Bill walks out.   
The little boy could even hear when Bill locked the door. There was no meaning with even try to open it. That would only prove that he tried to flee. And that wouldn't be good...

What about Mabel, Stan, Ford and Soos? Are they okay? Are they still alive? Who knows...They might even be dead by now...

Dipper looks on the water and the bread. He doesn't feel like eating it.   
The bread looks dry.   
Dipper walks away with a sigh and grabs the pillow and the blanket.  
Its some stained blood right where he stand. He yelps and jumps away.

He breaths faster. Why is it stained blood everywhere? What have Bill done? Who else has been here?  
Its so many questions. 

"I must get out somehow..." he mumbles to himself. It still hurts on his shoulder, were Bill had cut him.  
A triangle...What else would he have carved in?

It hurts. Like a fire that's captured his shoulder. Stupid Demon...

Dipper walks and lies the pillow and the blanket in the middle of the room, there it is no blood. The hard floor feels cold against his skin. 

He places his head on the pillow and tries to sleep. His eyes slowly closes as he enter the dreamworld....

"Bill...?" Is the first thing he hear.   
Or the first thing he says.  
He knows that Bill is here, haunting him in his dreams too. Stupid freakin dream demon.  
"Yeeeeeeees, Pine Tree?"  
Bill grins and appears right in front of him. "I knew you were in here..." Dipper muttered and crossed his arms.  
"Dont be like that" Bill bops his nose. Dipper glares on him angry with his eyes. Those brown...soft...Sweet eyes .

"Whata hell?!" He says, not taking his eyes off from Bill.  
"Did you just booped my nose?" He stares on him confused. A dream demon to be more exact, played around like a four year old.

"That doesn't matter, Pine Tree..."  
Bill grins and grabs Dippers hands.   
Holding them closed.   
"What are you doing now?" The brunette asks, a little annoyed.  
Bill doesn't even answer.  
He only looks on the boy.

He drags Dipper close to him, holding him against himself.  
"Im only tricking you" he whispers in Dippers ear, making the boy shiver.

Dipper wakes up quick.   
'Im only tricking you'  
Had Bill said. But how was he tricking him? He didn't believe anything the demon said. So how in the hell would he be able to trick him. And what did he trick him about? What had he lied about?  
And why only in his dreams?

"OH PINE TREE!~" Bill yells down and the door opens. A over happy Bill floats down the stairs, staring at his little prisoner.   
"Its time to start!"

"Start what?" Dipper mumbles.

"The fun..." 

"What...?" Dipper quickly gets up. He knew what Bill had for fun. He terrorized, he killed.  
"You are not even getting-"

"I didn't mean it like that"   
Bill said, getting on the floor. He grins towards the confused kid in front of him. It was funny.

"Bill...Dont even-"

Bill bursts out in laughter, so much that his tears starts to fly all over the place. He smiles .  
"Its so fun fooling you! Ohhh you should have seen your face!"   
Bill puts his arm around Dippers neck. The boy gets disgusted and grab his arm to pull it away from him. Dipper backs a little.  
"Yeah, ha...ha very funny" he crosses his arms and stares out in the air. Trying to ignore the demon thats dying of laughter on the floor. 

"Shut up" Dipper says quiet, making Bill laugh more louder.   
"Oh geez Pine Tree! Did you really?" Dippers gets all red in the face. He thought it was embarrassing .

"Well I can't read your fucking mind..." Dipper walked towards the demon.  
"How the heck could you even come back? We erased you"

"Thats out of the question Pine Tree..." He finally stopped laughing.  
That idiot

"Well please let me know the reason why I am here!" The little boy muttered angry.  
"To be tortured of course!"  
Bill said, happy for some reason.  
He snapped his fingers and Dipper flew across the room and into the ropes.

A small yelp escaped his lips as he crashed into everything.   
"That was nothing!" Bill yelled.   
The ropes started to tie him to the wall, holding his arms and legs spread. 

Bill walked towards him.  
"You know...That little thing on your shoulder is nothing to what I have planned for you today." Bill looked at the boy. He started to open the boys shirt to reveal his chest.

"Now it will get a bit easier..."  
The blonde human-demon dragged a little cart into the light. On the cart, it was a table with lots of stuff. It was syringes, different kind of knifes, small bottles with something, and spikes. And a photo. On the photo he could see Bill as a triangle. 

Dipper closed his eyes, trying to calm down. This wouldn't go well...

"Well, Pine Tree...Should we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short today too, but I feel I had to upload today!!   
> And I promise, I wont gove up on this FanFic!!


	5. Cracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf...over 300 hits?!? What is going on?!?

"Bill...Let me go!" Dipper tries to flee from the ropes that has a hard grab around him. But they dont even start to come loose.

"Okay then! Lets just start...hm..."   
Bill inspects Dippers chest, ignoring the words from the little boy on the wall. "Aha!"

He Plays the knife on the top of his chest, and drags it to the side. Blood sips slowly down from the boy. Dipper yells, begging him to stop. 

"You ruined it!" Bill mumbles.  
"You really couldn't stop breathing that harshly huh?!" 

Dipper got really quiet. So quiet that Bill looked up on his face. His tears had started to form in his eyes, and he leaned the side of his face against the wall. 

"I just started..."   
Bill started to try to cut again, but Dipper still breathes hard, making his chest raise up and down. It was hard to even write on him.

"Fuck it" Bill whispered. He looked over to the syringes on the table and smiled.  
"Ever been on drugs, Pine Tree?" He asked with a grin. True fear spreads in The brunettes face.

"Dont you do it..." Dipper warned. He couldn't believe that the demon was going to drug him, just because he moved to much? 

"Oh yes I am" Bill grabs a syringe and shows it to Dipper.  
"It will hurt just a second "   
Bill puts the edge of the syringe into Dippers arm. The boy is shaking.   
"Geez Pine Tree. Its just drugs...It will get more interesting then"   
He said and pressed on the syringe, pumping drugs into Dippers arm. The boy tried to move, but all in vain.

He started to feel sick.

"There! Now we can begin..."   
he tried to cut again, making Dipper only yelps quiet.   
He didn't feel very good. He wanted to sleep. But the pain didn't let him. He was alone. With only a demon to company.

"You look so cute" Bill whispers.  
He had started to draw an eye that was over his chest. The little eyeball glared right at him. That would never disappear. It will be a scar from that, forever.

"Bill...take me down...please"

 

Mabel sat on her bed, crying like never before. Her brother was gone. Maybe even dead. Who knew that Bill could do to Dipper right now? 

Her pillow was wet of her tears. Ford knocks on the door, and walks inside of the room.  
"Mabel...?"  
Ford looks on the crying girl that lies spread over the bed.

"Y-yeah...?" She sniffs quiet and looks up. Her eyes were red and full of tears. And her hair was messy and tangled.

"Mabel...Please...Come down. So we can talk more about this" Ford sits down beside her,   
Petting her slowly trying to comfort her.

"I dont want it!" Mabel buries her face in the pillows. Crying quiet to herself. 

"Mabel, you can't cry for the rest of your life...We have to-"

"I said no!" She jumps up and yells those words right at his face.  
"Leave me alone!" She keep on going. "I cant..."

Ford looks terrified on the girl.  
He has never seen her like this. She always tries to keep everyone happy, and being silly. She almost never shows any signs of sadness. But now...She cant even stop crying over her brother.

"Mabel-"

"GO AWAY!" She grabs her pillow and smacks Ford in the face with it, making him fall backwards. 

Mabel gasps for air, staring right up in the roof. She knew that she could never be like this forever. But Dipper was being tortured. And she couldn't help him. He might even be dead right now. And who didn't fight enough to make him stay? 

Ford got up,   
"Mabel...You can't do this forever" he mumbles and walks towards the door. "Dipper would want you to move on..." he says before leaving.

 

 

"Hm...You know Pine tree...Your skin is very...smooth " Bill mumbles while dragging his fingers gently over the younger boys chest.  
He couldn't help but to think about Dippers chest, against his.   
How they would breath hard while looking on then other.

But what has been going through his mind lately? 

"Bill...I...I'm begging you" The brunette whispers, closing hid eyes. He could feel how Bill just dragged his fingers over him.  
Bill was so warm. The heat from his fingers spread into his body while he was stuck there.

"Goodnight"

Dipper started to fall asleep. 

"Finally his out..." Bill mumbles.  
He had been waiting for Dipper to pass out. Only then, he could do whatever he wanted. Enter his dreams...

"See ya soon...Pine Tree"

"Not again..." The boy looks around him. Everything is on fire. The couch, the walls...Even the curtains. This place reminds him of somewhere else...

"Here we can talk, and do whatever we want. Its a dream" Bill explains, standing in the flames. 

"Everything we want will appear right in front of us...That's why I love to meet you here" Bill kept going. The human form of him walked around in a circle. 

"Well, I don't want you here. "  
Dipper mumbles quiet, staring away from the devil that called himself Bill Cipher.

"Thats not polite...You know. I will always be here...And I will always haunt your stupid little dreams..."

The flames started to grow bigger, and they turned blue. Dipper looked around him. 

"What are you doing?!" Dipper called out, looking straight on Bill with those brown soft eyes. Filled with pure hate. 

"Not much actually...I'm only controlling your dreams. Didn't you know that I could?"  
Bill crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the little boy that just happened to be cute.

"I'm not stupid"

"Oh yes yes you are..." Bill steps echoes through the room.  
"You agreed to be mine~"  
He whispers in the little boys ear.

Dipper got frozen on his place. He never thought it like that. 

"I have you, tired around my finger. And you can't escape me. You won't even try. 'Cuz you know that I will kill everyone if you even as much stepped on of your little foot outside this building."

Bill backed away a few steps, the boy was terrified. 

Dipper just stared down in the floor. Breathing hard and loudly.   
It flashed before his eyes, were he could see over and over how Bill just terrorized His family, his friends...Over and ...Over

Dipper looks up on Bill with his brown, soft eyes. Those eyes who were filled with fear. So much sadness...

"Aw come one Pine Tree!"   
Bill called out. "You have me, haven't you...?" 

Dipper bursts in tears. A demon...A demon will be his company for the rest of his life.

\---

 

Ford walks down to Stan down in the basement. "Is pointless...She wont stop crying..."  
Ford sighs, looking on his brother.  
Stan looked down.

"Mabel..." he whispers.

"We have to hurry" Ford mumbles.  
Stan nods and points on one of the screens.

"We'll find a way"


	6. The offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about putting a somg into the next chapther...What do you guys think? Please leave a comment! I sant to hear your thoughts!

Every around them had a different sound, different light and a different function. Ford and Stan had been working hour after hour trying to find a way to kill Bill, and get there little Dipper back. But they couldn't think if a way to succeed with there goal. They searched in every book, for a spell that could at least hold the little annoying pest that called himself Bill Cipher away. But some spells were to weak, others couldn't hold him back as much time as they needed. And some were too old to even be working on such a powerful being. A dream demon.

Mabel was quiet all day, not saying a word to anyone. Soos had tried to talk to her, telling her that they would get her beloved sibling back. But it didn't help. She didn't believe them. All day she locked herself in her room. Just staring out into the air. Everyone was concerned about her. She was like a grown up. She didn't joke around all the time. Instead, she took it easy and just thought through everything again and again. She was heartbroken. And only Dipper could help her.

Soos was the one who felt most left out. No one talked to him. He couldn't talk to anyone. The depression had taken over him too. And most nights the thought about walking to Bill, trying to get the kid back. Even if it would cost him his life. He had to close the store in the end. Wendy never came. She wont come again. She is dead, gone. 

"Brother, I think I have found something " Ford said, it echoed in the room. Letting his words repeat themselves over and over again.   
He turned to look on Stan. He couldn't help but to notice the bags under his eyes. He almost never sleeps. But when he does, he has nightmares and wakes up again.

"What is it?" Stan looked closer on the book Ford was holding in his hands. The page was brown and a small black text.

'The Cutiova spell

Repeat this words to make out a sound that will hurt all sorts of demons. Lasts for an hour.

Typun cutiovasna milge therone slipseyej aldrosga micheilvrle askealie'

"If we hurry, we could get Dipper out on leas then an hour...." Ford mumbles quiet, trying not to make it echo again.

"Well, I think it might work. Would you...um. Work on that spell a little. I don't even know how to read those stupid words...If it is words..."  
Stan said, a little confused about this. They would risk everything just to get him out. But what would happen when they got him out? Where would they go? What should they do after they got Dipper? Would Bill come after them? Would he haunt them forever "

"I will work on it"

 

"Dont be such a cry baby...Pine Tree~" Bill looked down on the crying child in front of him. The little kid with the brown hair, and brown eyes that just grabbed him and hold him. He couldn't look away, he couldn't get away.

"I-I wanna see Mabel" The brunette said, sniffing a little still. But he were calming down. He didn't cry as much anymore. They were safe, but he wouldn't see them again. And he never got to say goodbye to them. Was this the end?

"Pine tree, you dont need them. We don't need them. You are mine now. We have each other...Why would we need them in the hole thing?" Bill said with a smirk. His eyes glared and were filled with anger. He was tired of always hearing about how his little Pine Tree asked for his family. Why couldn't he just accept his fate?

"Easy for you too say..."Dipper started to get angry too. The demon had started to turn the pain that filled him into something stronger that couldn't be explained properly. He had the thoughts about killing Bill. Forever. 

"What do you mean...?" Bills eye started to glow a slight shade of red and the fire around them froze.   
Dipper started to breath heavy. His breath echoed through the room.  
It was so cold.

"No one likes you, you have no one! No one will ever love you." Dipper was talking slowly, so the demon wouldn't miss a simple little word that he spat out. 

"Don't test me, Pine Tree" The little demon warned. Getting annoyed for some reason. Why? 

"Get out of my head!" 

Dipper woke up, absolutely terrified about the dream. He felt a pain in his head. Like someone was punching him over and over again. Dipper looked around him. Everything was still the same in the room. 

"Bill...?" The boy asked out. He couldn't see the demon. But half of the room where completely black. He couldn't see a thing in there.

"What is it...Pine Tree?" The voice wasn't happy, but it didn't sound so echoing. The voice was angry. Bill was mad. And Dipper could only guess that the dreams he had been having were real meetings.

"Bill, look. Im-"

"Stop. Right there, Pine tree" Bill walked into the light. And the vision was horrible. The golden spikes had been turning a darker shade of red. Like he had tried color them with blood. It smelled rotten flesh.

"Bill what have-"

"I said shut up!" Bill yelled right into Dippers face, getting the boy to get quiet. It was effective. He got quiet without even yelping or making a sound. 

Dipper closed his eyes. Wanting to shut Bill out from his mind. He didn't want to hear his voice. He didn't want to see his eyes.  
Suddenly, he felt a warm hand stroke under his shirt. The hand was soft and gentle. Dippers face turned red when he opened his eyes to see Bill.

The blonde demon couldn't stop getting the thought about doing things Dipper wasn't even aloud to do. These things he never did with people. Those things boys in Dippers age thought about.  
The chains started to come lose. Dippers heart started to beat faster, increasing the pain in his head.

The chains lost his grab around Dipper and he fell right into the arms of the demon. Bill quickly grabbed him, holding him up so he wont fall and hit the floor. 

Bill narrowed his eyes and looked on Dipper. "They are trying to find a way to get you back..." he muttered. Dippers heart started to raze. If he tried to flee. They would be dead. He cant go with them. At least not before Bill is dead. 

"Let me borrow your body, Pine tree"

"What? No!" The boy yelped and tried to get away from the demon. He remember last time Bill had taken over his body. When Mabel had a puppet show. Bill had used forks to feel pain. He still had marks from that on his arms. 

"I wont fuck you then" Bill grins and looks down on the boy. His plan was great. If he got Pine Trees body, he could kill them once and for all. Stan, Ford, Mabel, Soos. All of them gone. And if Pine Tree didn't agree, then he wouldn't get it so good. 

"What...?" Dipper stopped fighting against Bill when he heard those words. What was wrong with the demon?

"Have you been thinking on that?!" Dipper was scared. He wasn't aloud to do those such things. He was too young. 

"Well, I will have to do what I have to do, let me get control over your body. Pine tree~" 

Dippers breathing filled the room. He was in the arms of a demon who wanted to fuck him if he didn't let Bill get control over his body. 

What would Ford have done?

"Bill...I'm to young!"

"Do you seriously think I would care about your humans stupid and...Weird laws? Like, seriously! Not aloud to fuck before a specific age? Thats very strange..."

"Bill! We have those laws for safety!" Dipper kicked Bill on his knee. The demon let go of Dipper. His hands flew towards his knee.

"Well...What so you say? Wanna be fucked, or are you ready to give up your body. Pine tree?"

Bill put out his hand towards the boy. The demons hand were glowing a blue color. Dipper bite his lips as he stared on his hand. 

Please help me... the brunette shout out in his mind.


	7. What have I done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the choice was not hard to make, but it had a big price. But what happens when you cant control yourself? That what Dipper finds out. And now his family has seen him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a little song!its called:  
> "You are my sunshine"
> 
> Also! I might not upload now over the holiday...Im sorry about that. But I will upload chapther 8 soon! Dont forget the leave a comment! I would love to hear about your thoughts!! Bye bye!!

Dipper were shaking. If he agreed, he would put everyone in danger. Bill would sneak out and trick Stan and Ford. Maybe even Mabel. And when they least expect it, he could kill them. But if he didn't agree, Bill would fuck him. And who knows how the demon would do. The younger boy knew the problems if he would fuck with Bill. He had heard stories about kidnappers who fucked there victims while slowly killing them. Often with a sharp knife.

"Bill...I..." the brunette holds his tears back, looking down to avoid the demons golden eyes that could look straight through him. 

"What do you say, Pine Tree?" Bill smiles. He knew that whatever Dipper chose, he would win in the end. The boy wouldn't think through the deal they made. He wouldn't hurt them, at least not before Dipper tried to flee away from him. He knew every weakness the little brunette had. 

"I...I wont let you take over my body..." The boy whispers. It wasn't the best decision in his life, but he had to do everything to get the others out of danger. But Bill won. Didn't he? He always does. One way or another.

Bills smile got bigger. He had never fucked such a young kid as Dipper. He wondered if he would even feel something. Probably not. But he imagined that Dipper wouldn't hold back the sounds. And it wasn't bad to fuck someone until they pass out. He had done it a couple of times before, but it had always been girls in the age of 17-28. 

Dipper swallowed and hugged his knees. He didn't want this. Who would ever want to be fucked by a stupid, evil freakin demon! Was this how his summer would be like? Captured by a demon who wanted to put his thing into the underaged boy? What would happen? 

"Well then. Too bad, for you I guess. But I can't say you chose wrong. I dont mind at all...you know." The demons step echoes in the room as he got closer towards Dipper. This would be interesting. Fucking a 13 year boy who would get 14 in just a couple of months.  
He had been thinking of this a long time now. He was a little excited. Most to hear the moans from the little boy and see how he would move. 

Dipper just closed his eyes. He didn't want this. None of this! Why would Bill even want to fuck an underaged boy? Dipper heard small whispers echo in his mind while his heart were razing, beating faster and faster the more closer Bill got. But why did he want the demon to hold him? Just...holding him.

Bill leaned down and grabbed Dippers chin, lifting his face up a little. The boy opened his eyes to see the demon in front of him.  
"Do you wanna begin?" Bill asked.

"No" Dipper said. His voice was stoney and had no feelings in them. There was no sign of fear, anger or even sadness. He just kept all of that inside him instead.

"I might go gentle with you...But only maybe. But I dont care about you are ready or not really. You know who I am. Dont never really care. So...Lets see..." Bill started to think and stared on something in the air. Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"Aha!" Bill looked back on Dipper who grasped for breath. "Lets see..." Bill got down sitting on the floor. He moved to the boys jacket. The jacket was very dirty from the night. Bill smile got bigger.

With a snap of two fingers, ropes appeared from thin air. Dipper looked on them terrified and his chest began to go up and down. Faster and faster. The ropes tied his hands together, making it impossible to tear from them. It was hurting him. It itched. But would the demon care? No.

"Bill let go!" Dipper said with an unstable voice. 

Dont show fear...That would only make this funnier to him...

"Why would I?" Bill stretched out his arm and slowly and gentle stroked Dipper over his chest. Dipper only stared angry on the demon with his soft eyes. 

"I mean, the fun hasn't even begun yet..." Bill didn't feel so good. He knew how mad Dipper was. And that the boy would never forgive him for this. But why did he think about that? He never did before. Why now?

"Bill!" That was the only thing Dipper could say at this moment. When the demons golden eyes were stuck on him. He felt lost. Why did he feel this...feeling? Like he wanted Bill to be close. But this...Thing wasn't right.

Bill slowly got under the boys shirt. Feeling his soft and warm skin against his fingertips. The warmth spread to him. 

Dipper closed his eyes. His face started to turn a slightly pink color. Not from anger, but from something else. Something inside of him had woken up. He didn't want the demon to stop. Tho he knew that he would feel so bad afterwards. But he let Bill touch him.

Bill didn't say a word. He often would have threatened by now, be he just couldn't. His eyes looked down on his fingers underneath the red shirt of Dippers. 

"Please..." Dipper didn't know how to finish the line. Would he ask him to stop, making all of this end? Or would it continue? Or would he beg Bill to continue? Showing that he actually liked it. That would be crazy. But still, would Bill even care? 

Bill pressed his own body against the little kid that was tied to wall. He laid his head on the boys right shoulder, turned to his ear and whispered:

"You're mine"

Dipper grasped for air . It felt so real when he said it now, why hadn't it felt like that before? All questions filled the little boys head as Bill backed a few inches to see the boys reaction. 

"Good. You got that" 

 

~

"I think im ready now, Stanley " Said with a low voice like anyone would be watching them. Of course, how would anyone sneak in? 

"I also find...A sort of a mirror. It let me see what's happening on a special place. I could just search up Dipper. He still wears that hat, dont he?" Ford talked with absolutely none stop. He didn't hear the sounds coming from the broken drawer in the end of the room. Or the wondering eyes peeking up.

"Yeah?" Stan looked confused on his brother. 

"Great! I could track it. I may or may not have put a little something into that little hat of his..." Ford opened a computer that had post it all over it. His fingers flew over the keys as he typed.

"There! If we can-" Ford suddenly got quiet. His eyes were stuck on the the screen that flashed a little.

"What is it. Let me see that." Stan pushed his brother at the side. And Ford had succeeded. He could see them. But it was not what he expected. Bill must had put a spell over Dipper. Dipper would have never ever done that with just his will. 

Stan opened his mouth when he saw the screen of Dipper and Bill kissing. Bill was holding him pinned to the wall, tied up. And why did they seem to...like it both? Bill didn't look like he was his annoying self. He was blushing. And Dippers eyes were closed as he had leaned over to the demon in a human form. And Dipper was blushing too.  
Stan could even see the hunger in the kiss. How they wouldn't let the other go. 

"Ford...is this...Real?" Stan turned around and looked afraid on his brother. 

"Yes"

"Bill must have put a spell on him! Dipper would never-"

"Brother...Look at Dipper. Does it look like he is under a spell? If he was, we would notice that he would twitch and stuff like that" 

Ford saw how the ropes left his little Dippers arms and how Bill grabbed him, holding him close to him.

"But that can't...Be our Dipper"  
Stan said, with his heart falling to pieces.

~

Mabel narrowed his eyes as she looked on the computer. She couldn't see quite clear, but some blond and brown hair. And the things her grunkles said. Were they true? Were Dipper really kissing Bill? Were Bill kissing Dipper? Whata heck?! And they both were willing to do it? Did Dipper have Stockholm syndrome?!

It couldn't be true. Why?! Why would Dipper do that?! He never cared about falling in love with someone. He always said that those things were crazy and took up to much of his time. Mabel's eyes filled up with tears as she looked down. She closed her eyes.

"You are my sunshine...My only sunshine..." she sang quiet to herself. The words echoed in the room. Her Grunkles stopped talking. Listening to her song.

"My only sunshine" she kept going. Walking forward. Revealing herself.

"You make me happy, when skies are gray" 

The tears flooded down her face as she walked closer to the computer. She could see Dippers clear eyes. How they looked on the demon holding him. She sang slowly. 

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you..." 

Stan and Ford watched her. Knowing what she felt like. But they didn't say anything. They knew that would do things worse. Mabel looked at Bill. His wondering eyes who were filled with joy, to see HER brother. The sadness inside of her turned to anger.

"Please dont take my sunshine away...." she narrowed her eyes as she stared on Bill. Bill had Dipper. But she wanted him by her side.

"Please dont take my sunshine away...." the last words echoed in the room.

~ 

Dipper leaned towards the demon, to feel his lips against the demons again. He had forgotten about what Bill had said to him. He had this voice that told him to just keep kissing Bill. He knew it was so wrong. But he needed the demon. 

Close.

"Pine Tree..." Bill whispered.  
"Bill...Please. Just...j-just. Hold me"  
He started to think about Mabel. Was she okay? How did she feel now that Dipper was gone? What had Stan and Ford done? Where they trying to get him back? Thank god they weren't here. They would have gone crazy...If they saw him with. Bill. 

Suddenly he started to understand what he was doing. How he felt about Bill. No...Nonononono! He couldn't! Why?! Why did he fall for a demon?!

"Bill! Put me down now!" He yelled, making the demon confused. For just a moment ago Dipper had wanted to kiss him. And now he just yelled to let him go.

"Wow. Pine Tree-" Dipper started to fight against the demon.

"I guess you finally understood what you were doing" he dropped the little boy. Dipper landed on his arms and legs. He were shaking.

"Let me take over your body, Pine Tree" Dipper stared down to the ground. He couldn't do this.

Bill got down next to Dipper. He wrapped his arms around the boy, making the boy unable to move.

"Oh, yes. I never did put a spell over you Pine Tree. That was your own doing~" 

Bill started to giggle quietly as he took the boy in his arms.

"And I sensed that someone were watching us...Maybe Stanford saw. Or Stanley." 

Bill looked on the boy who were terrified. The fear in his eyes were Indescribable. Bill loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its true! Dipper were never put under a spell! He is mostly confused. And Mabel thinks she has lost her brother forever...
> 
> Leave a comment!! That makes me the happiests in the world!


	8. Loosing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mabel comes to save Dipper. Something goes wrong. Mabel or Dipper cant stop it. No one can. This is the last fight. Will Bills love be enough to let Dipper go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't stop writing today! I am sick and feel so very ill. So I had nothing to do. And I wanted this chapther to be the best chapther.!!

"I wont let you! Stop asking me..." Dippers voice were cracking. Why could he still look the demon in his eyes...After what he had done. He literally had kissed a psycho! Cuz that whats Bill is, right?

"Pine Tree...You are so...boring " he started to unfold his grab around the boy. But Dipper didn't move. Not at all. He thought his head was going to explode when he looked at the stupid, golden demon. Those eyes he could get lost in...his hair falling over his face...

Get a hold on yourself!

The brunette shakes his head and rolls out of Bills arms.   
"Go away. Now" he mumbles. He has to think over all of this. He needs to be alone. 

"Whatever...My little Pine Tree~"

Bill started to walk up the dark staircase and disappeared through the door. Leaving Dipper alone in the cold, dark room that was his home for the moment. Or forever...

"Dont...Dont...." The touch of Bills kiss were still on his lips. And the warmth never let go off him. How could Bill even have- wait. He is a human...Damm it!

He cant fall for a demon. He just cant! His whole life would be over then! 

"Please...Save me" he whispers out in the air.

~

 

"Mabel...." Stan started. But the younger girl wouldn't let him talk to her.

"No!" She yelled, looking straight into her uncles dark eyes that she couldn't find any comfort. She felt so alone. Dipper had kissed Bill. Dipper seemed to love Bill. Her breathing was heavy as she turned around again. Not wanting anyone to talk to her.

"Mabel listen. Dipper...He is confused! We don't know anything about whats going on! We are trying to find him. But its hard! Bill is a powerful demon. He could do anything...We dont even know if what we saw was true. Bill might have known we were going to use that spell. I thought we could get Dipper with using that spell. But then I realized it was only was strong enough to see what was going on..." Ford explained. His voice were so empty. And his eyes searched for anything in Mabel that could show him that she was listening to him.

"I dont care!" She yelled right into her uncles face. Her eyes filled with anger and a little guilt. Her legs started to move as she started to  
run upstairs. When she knew they wouldn't hear her, she whispered to herself:

"If you cant find him, I will"

She looked on her jacket. Her heart were beating faster then normal. Probably of the running. She sighed quiet, and inched closer to grab her shoes and her jacket. The summer in Gravity Falls were actually cold this summer. Or was she getting sick? Who knows.

Mabel walked out through the door, feeling the fresh wind hit her face. The smell of the pine trees were amazing. It filled the air with a feeling of summer... her steps was soft against the ground when she entered the forest. It was late and the sun was going down. The colors was spread over the sky as the night started to came. Her heart slowed down a bit. 

She walked trough the forest with the only goal echoing in her head.  
'I have to find Dipper'  
She had to hold him again. Hear her brothers voice again. See him. Feel him. He needed him to protect her like he always did. Like no one else could. But now a demon had all of that. A demon had her brother. A demon and a boy...Falling in love. She would go crazy about it and tell everyone. But now her brother is that boy.   
And that makes her wanna cry.

The moon were standing just above her. Shining its light over the forest. It was a clear night sky. She could see all the stars. It looked so pretty. But how could the stars help her? And where had Bill hidden Dipper?

She had to be smart about this. Bill had probably something that could lead him back to Dipper. He always had some traits to where he was...

'dipper'

Something was stuck in her mind. But she couldn't get it out.

'dipper'

What clues would she even have to look for? She wasn't the smart sibling. Dipper was.

'dipper'

What did he always tell her? Gathering everything you know to figure something out. Count everything you last did, and think of the problem at the same time. Then the puzzles will fall together.

She closed her eyes as she started to think.

Stars  
Demons  
Dipper  
Forest  
Lonely

What had everything in common? Bill loved the sky...She looked up.

'Stars'

She started to understand a little bit more about her problem. She needed to get Dipper back.

'Dipper'

She gasps as she searched on the sky. And there it was. The same mark that Dipper had on his forehead. Only now with the real stars.

'Forest....Lonely'

She was lonely, and she was in the forest. She started to run. She followed the mark on the sky. Maybe Bill had a hidden lonely place in the forest. Right under the dipper symbol on the sky. It was worth a try to see if her problems could be solved. 

Mabel stopped as she saw a small cottage in front of her. She smiled. Here Bill might be. And where Bill is...Dipper is there too. She walked closer as she felt her heart beating faster and faster. The little girl closed her eyes when she laid her hand on the knob on the door.   
She couldn't believe. The door opened itself. And there he was. A golden man, looked to be the age of a teenager with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"You came looking for us, didn't you?" The voice where high pitch. But it didn't echo like it used to when he was a triangle.

Bill...

She narrowed her eyes.   
"Where is he?" Was the only thing she said before kicking at his legs, making him fall to the ground.

Bill landed and groaned.  
"Whata heck shooting star?!" He yelled as she started to run inside. Looking for her brother. Bill got up on his legs again. Mabel started to panic.

A hidden door were right beside her. She gasps as she quickly opened it. The door creaked a little. But she didn't care. Her breathing were heavy and she was shaking. She turned around only to see Bill getting closer, and closer.

"Wanna see your little brother again, Shooting Star?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. She spit on him and turned around. The stairs were old and brown from the rotting wood. But in a corner she could see him. He was crying and his blood were on the walls and on his clothes.

"Dipper!" She yelled towards him. His heart stopped when he looked up from his tears.  
"Mabel?"

"Quick!" She yelled at him, knowing Bill would sooner or later try to stop them. Dipper quickly got up, running towards his twin who was waiting for him. Everything did hurt. Every fiber were screaming. Mabel grabbed Dippers arm as she dragged him up the stairs.   
"Come one bro-bro!" She said.

Suddenly someone teared them apart. Bill throws Mabel right into the wall. The air leaves her. Leaving the girl gasping for air on the ground. He looked at Dipper who was absolutely terrified.   
"Please...Bill" his voice started to crack when the tears filled his eyes. Making everything blurry. 

"Remember our deal Pine Tree"  
He said. Looking Dipper straight into his eyes. It was amazing.  
Dippers eyes were so soft and warm that the demon could even see the happiness that was hidden. Those eyes enchanted him like nothing else could. He wanted Dipper. He wanted him. But could he ever get him?  
No.

"Bill...You did hurt her!" He yelled and pointed at Mabel who were still on the ground. Her eyes were looking straight up. And she didn't even hear them.

"Pine Tree" Bill said. He didn't want to show the fear he was holding inside of him. The fear of loosing his Pine Tree.   
"Let me go!" The boy started to fight against the demons hold on him. But he didn't even flinch.

"Stop fighting!" He said and pushed the boy onto the wall, still holding him. "Do you know how much I wanna kill you?" He said. His eyes were turning a red color.   
He was mad.

"Then why dont you just do it?!"  
Dipper looked straight into the demons eyes. He could see so much sadness in them that he couldn't believe it. The demons eyes started to get their normal color back.

"I can't " Bill admitted. Dipper believed he was going to die. His heart stopped. His breathing stopped and stopped to fight against Bill. The wall was hard and cold against him. But it didn't matter. As soon as Bill laid his lips over his...He knew he was gone.   
The warmth spread through his body when Bill presses himself against the little brunette he had pinned to the wall.

Dipper closed his eyes as he did let Bill kiss him. And after a few seconds he believed Bill would never let go. So he kissed him back. 

Bill stopped pushing Dipper so hard into the wall. He carried Dipper away, but still kissing him like nothing else but them existed.  
The passion, the sad love between them combined just as much as their kiss. Bill and Dipper felt how the other had tried to touch the other. Without hurting. But Dippers heart were slowly breaking. He didn't think about what had happened. Nor did he think about what Bill was and what he had done. None of that mattered. At least not in this moment.

A small tear fell from Dippers eye. He had never kissed somebody other then from his family. And he had avoided falling in love his hole life. But here he was. With a demon.

"What is going on?!" Ford yelled when his eyes were stuck on Bill and Dipper who was kissing each other without a care in the world.

As soon as they heard Fords voice they stopped and turned to look on the old man standing in the door, totally shocked about what was happening. He didn't understand anything. It was one thing to see it on a screen...But to see it in real life? He didn't even have words.

Stan was holding Mabel. She had some blood coming out from her nose. But not so much. But Dipper still got scared. 

"F-Ford?" Dipper got out. He started to shake a little. Which Bill felt immediately. His eyes got stuck on Ford. The hate built up inside of him. Oh how he hated that old gross man. If he never had shown up. Dipper and he could have gotten even more into each other. But look who decided to destroy everything.

Dipper pushed himself out of Bills arms and he fell to the floor. He grunted quietly when he hit it.   
He looked up on the demon. His eyes were stuck on his Grunkle.

"Dipper? Are you okay?" Ford said and looked down on the little boy.   
Dipper nodded. He wouldn't admit it. But he wanted Bill to hold him. But why did he feel like this for a demon? Why?! 

"Dipper, come here" Stan mumbles. The little boy started to crawl to his other grunkle and his twin. Bill and Ford stares on each other.

"Stop with whatever you are doing to Dipper..." he said with a low voice. This was it. Now he could get rid of Bill. Maybe even forever if he played his cards right. 

"Oh! Pine Tree are just fine. Maybe just a little...bruised here and there-" 

"You know what I am talking about" Ford said before Bill could finish. The demons patience were starting to fade with Ford. 

"Pine Tree and me...We are doing it by free will! I didn't threat him or put him under a spell..." he turned to look at the boy. He was leaning on Stan. And oh he didn't even try to hide his fear. His eyes just screamed. "He is doing it on free will"

"I dont trust you!" Ford yelled.   
He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled it out with salt in it. He throws it over Bill. And Bills backs a little. But covered in salt.

"Whata hell are you trying to do?!" Bill yelled angry. He forgot about everything. He was so mad.

"Im getting rid of you once and for all" Ford said as he took up a paper and started to read the words. He said them with so much confidence that Bill wanted to laugh.

"Stop!" Bill yelled. Flames surrounded the demon as he got more and more angry. Small pieces of him started to fall of. Slowly. If Ford said the hole spell, pieces of him would spread over earth. So no one could ever fix him. The salt burned on his body.

Dipper and Mabel looked terrified on Bill. Mabel was mostly getting excited from getting rid of Bill. But Dipper was getting scared of loosing Bill forever. This was the final fight. He knew it.

"I'm warning you...Stanford "   
Bill muttered. His eyes glowing.  
But Ford still kept talking. Saying all those strange words. 

"I said stop!"   
Everything went quiet. Until the screams from Dipper filled the room. Bill stood still in his place as he saw Ford fall dead to the ground. 

Mabel hides her face in her Grunkles shirt. Dippers screams as the tears floods down his pretty little face. And Stan holds the twins close. As he stares on his dead brother.

Bill started to heal again. But when he heard Dipper scream. He knew that he had lost the boy forever.   
Dipper would never forgive him for this. Never. He felt his heart sinking.

"You are free to go"  
Bill disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its beginning to come near to the end...But dont worry! We have one chapther left. And it will come a 'trough hell and back' 2 actually! Yay! Now I dropped that one...hehe. Well! See ya soon!  
> (Thanks for all the coments! It warms my heart so much!!!)


	9. Through Hell and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapther! It was a bit shorts and most summons a little. I will make some bonus scenes maybe...But who knows?

"Come on kids..." Stan tried to drag the twins out from the house. But it was impossible when they were fighting against him. But they soon gave up. Mabel was in shock. And Dipper were crying like crazy. Ford is dead. Wendy is dead. And who had killed them? Bill. And Bill had been kissing him, holding him. Who knew what could have happened after that? Probably death.

"You are going home. Now "  
Stans voice were so low. But he had just seen his brother fall dead to the ground. Bill didn't even looked like he had fired at him or something. No blood. Just death.  
It was creeping him out, blurring his vision. But he had to get the twins to safety. Wendy is dead and so are Ford. Dipper is covered in blood and does not look so good.

"Stan...Im sorry...Im sorry" Dipper cried as they got into a rusty car that looked to be several years old. It had a grey color and were very dirty. Stan looked Dipper in his eyes from the little mirror.

"Its not your fault Dipper"  
Stan mumbles quiet. The little boy couldn't have done anything. He had already lost the game. 

"But-"

"No! Just shut up!" Stan were starting to feel his heart breaking. He didn't blame anyone except Bill. The old man was loosing his brother again and again. This time forever. And ever. "Its not...your. Fault" he started the car that was sining for the last time.

Dipper and Mabel leaned on each other as they saw Gravity Falls disappear behind them. It had only been a week. And they were already getting home. They were sad. Its not like they never beaten Bill before. But of course...Now they have a weakness. Dipper.

"Im still here...Kid"

Dipper closed his eyes shut. Then opened them again. But nothing was there. Only Stan and his twin sister. 'Bill?' He thought in his head.

"Im sorry"

"I wont forgive you...Not in a long time. Go away. Or are you here to kill me too? To take Mabel or Stan away? You are sick..." he stopped himself to think about if he would keep going or stop. He sighed.

"Why do I love you?" Dipper closed his eyes again and started to drift off. He didn't hear one more word from Bill.

 

-2 years later-

 

Dipper giggles with Mabel. They grab each others hands and dances around in a circle. 

"She said yes!!!" Mabel yelled and looked on her brother. He had been recovered from the incident 2 years ago. But the marks were still in his skin. And they would never go away. He didn't often think about the demon. But every time he saw the marks...He felt empty inside.

"Thats great Mabel! I never thought you and Paz would get together!" Dipper said as they stopped and stood still. Just smiling to the other. 

"I know!!" Mabel jumped into her brothers arms. Holding him tight to her like he was going to go somewhere. But where would he go? No where. He was here with her. And happy.

 

3 years after the incident-

 

Dipper grabbed his book and started to wrap himself in some blankets and sat down in front of the fire. The flames danced up in the beautiful colors of red, yellow, blue and orange.

He had been reading this book for a week now. And he was almost finished with it.

Suddenly, it felt like someone was hugging from behind him. Wrapping arms around him. Dipper turned around to look if someone was there. But no one was in sight. The brunette narrowed his eyes and turned to his book.

"I will get you back" 

Dipper stopped when he heard those words echo in his mind. Only one person(or whatever he was)  
Would say that. Bill. But how? He didn't know what he felt for the demon anymore. He didn't understand why he could even have loved the demon after the things they been trough. It was like hell when he was there. 

'I want to know...Why I felt like that. Bill, just hold me. Wont you?' He thought. The older boy where unsure why he made such requests. He hadn't even forgiven him about Ford or Wendy yet. He never would. 

But Bill did as Dipper requested.

3 and a half year after the incident-

Mabel cried as she stood next to her brother. There parents where hugging them as they was standing next to Stans bed. He was dead. The twins were heartbroken. Both there grunkles were gone. The time had just been flying by. They never even got to say goodbye or anything. 

"We love you..." Mabel said unstable. 

"We miss you...Stan" Dipper mumbled as he turned away. He couldn't do this anymore. Everyone seemed to die. Wendy, Ford, Stan. Just in a loop of 3 years. Who would be next? 

4 years after the incident-

 

"Mabel...I wanna go back. To Gravity falls. Paz says its calm and peaceful again. I have to go back there" Dipper whined to his sister. He had a feeling about that Gravity Falls were his home. That it was a part of him. He needed to see the place one more time.

"But what if Bill captures you again?! I cant risk loosing you again, Dip-Dop"

"Stop calling me 'Dip-Dop'! Its not funny..." The little boy called out, staring at the girl with his eyes. He couldn't help but to feel guilty after being angry on her everyday. Something was happening to him. But what?

"Dipper, are you sure you are fine...?" Her voice was soft and nice. She was concerned over her twin brother. This isn't him.

"Yes" He said with a cold voice. He saw Mabel gasp and her eyes turn wet from her tears.

"Where are you?"

He turned around and started to walk away from her. "I think im in hell. Or at least I've been there."  
He closed the door behind him as he entered his room. 

He grabbed a small pocket knife and slowly moved it to his wrist. He closed his eyes. Mabel didn't know about it. That he scared himself.

"I wont forget" He mumbles. He wanted to remember the pain he had been through a couple of years before. But then Bill had done it. 

"Pine Tree" 

"I am coming back...Just wait you bitch" Dipper said as he cut into his skin, making blood fall down.

"Just wait"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking. I will do a part 2 actually. But it will take a little while tho. But I hoped you enjoyed!!!!! This was my first fanfic ever. I am learning English, but I have been doing my best. And thanks for every comment!! Its been making my day to read those. And so many people have read this...I cant believe it!! Omg!!! Well, I hope you had a great Christmas this years!
> 
> The next Part of 'Trough hell and back' wont come before next year. And I just wanna say that Dipper when he is older, understands more of what he had been through when he was younger. And he wants revenge on Bill. He had forgotten his feelings towards the demon and so he wont forget about it, he leaves a scar every week on his body. And Bill is always watching. And are afraid that his little Pine Tree, has gone insane. Cuz' Bill still loves Dipper. And Mabel is confused about whats happening to her brother. 
> 
> And there parents doesn't know a thing. Just her. And she and Pacifica is a couple! Pacifica did come and visit th now and then. Telling them that Gravity falls was calm.
> 
> And the little twins and Stan told there parents that it was a killer on the loose in Gravity Falls whem they came back. Stan said the killer had taken both Wendy and Ford away from them.
> 
> And Bill knows everything.
> 
> Theres a little information!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small preview of the forst chapter! I just wanna see if anyone would like this litte fanfic. This fanfic will be very dark, but very light in the beginning. Te chapters may not be very long, but I will do my best.


End file.
